Star Crossed Lovers?
by booboo-rawr
Summary: Arthur and the gang stumble upon a vampire just out side of Camelot. What will Uther do? Why does Arthur go behind his fathers back to protect her? Arthur/ OC


Chapter 1: Finding her

"Lancelot? Why are you incredibly close to Camelot?" Arthur asked the exiled wannabe knight.

"Lovely to see you too Arthur…Gwen." Lancelot said eyeing the missing Morgana's maidservant. The two star-crossed lovers met eyes. Gwen's cheeks turned a rosy red and Lancelot looked away. He was passing around Camelot on his way to Caldor to visit some old friends.

"I am not going to ask again". Arthur said impatiently. The future king and his companions nearing Camelot happened upon the cave Lancelot was in for the night. Arthur thought it would be wise to eat here and continue their journey.

"Just passing by, My Lord". Lancelot said and returned to packing his things.

Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen just returning from a trip to an outlying village and happened upon the lonely yet handsome man in the woods.  
>"Well why don't you join us until we reach Camelot then?" Merlin asked in a bright tone.<p>

"I'm heading toward Caldor, just beyond Camelot. Would I be a bother?" Lancelot asked.

"Oh no don't ask the prince Merlin, go ahead and accept the exiled twit with us so my father can see and throw us all in the stocks. Come on then Lancelot we are in a hurry to get back". Arthur ranted.

The group gathered everything and went on their way, Lancelot tailing along.

Sunset was creeping upon the travelers and Camelot was in sight. They had about an hour till they were crossing the gates. The Darkling woods were just ahead.

"Merlin, Lancelot, be on the look-out. These are dangerous woods." Arthur said drawing his sword.

"Oh don't mind me I am just a helpless damsel" Gwen muttered. Lancelot held back to ride next to Gwen.

"How have you been Guinevere?" Lancelot said softly.

"I have been well. Yourself?" Gwen said avoiding eye contact.

"I have missed you." Lancelot said. Gwen hesitated a moment and looked at him.

"I have missed you too". Gwen replied.

The two didn't realize they had fallen behind a bit so they hurried back up two Arthur and Merlin.

About ten minutes later Merlin spotted something in the distance.

"Hey Arthur look up ahead. What is that?" Merlin asked.

"It looks like . . . like a body." Arthur said. He gave his horse a kick and rode faster up to it.

Before the others had even reached him, Arthur had dismounted his horse and was kneeling next to the person. Merlin jumped of his horse and kneeled next to him.

"Who is it?" Merlin asked.

"How should I bloody know Merlin? Their face is covered and they are lying on their stomach." Arthur retorted. He grabbed the person's side and rolled them over. Arthur slowly removed the hood of the black cloak the person wore.

He gasped in surprise finding that the mysterious figure is a woman.

"It's a girl!" Merlin said.

"She is beautiful." Arthur said quietly. He put his ear to her chest to listen for a heartbeat. He frowned in disappointment when nothing was heard.

"She is dead". Arthur said. Merlin touched Arthurs shoulder and said, "We were too late, she probably starved to death".

Arthur traced the side of her face pushing back a piece of hair that was in the way. His finger traced the contours of her soft lips and her mouth opened a small bit.

"Wait Arthur, look at her teeth." Merlin said pointing to two of her teeth that were long and pointed.

"She is a vampire?" Arthur asked in disbelief. He would have to take her to his father and she would be killed, but he didn't want to.

"Yes, she looks like she needs blood, like she has been starved." Merlin said.

Lancelot and Gwen walked over.

"Why don't we take her back to Camelot?" Gwen suggested.

Arthur disregarding everyone else scooped her into his arms and put her on his horse. He got up as well and wrapped one arm around her waist a started riding of towards Camelot. The rest caught up to him as they reached the gates of Camelot.

"What do you think you are doing? If Uther finds her she will be killed. Do you want her to be killed?" Merlin said.

"If he doesn't know she is a vampire he won't kill her." Arthur said in a whisper.

"We can take her to Gaius." Merlin said. Arthur nodded in agreement and dismounted his horse, the girl in tow.

The girl suddenly sat up gasping with wide eyes. Merlin and Arthur both fell back in surprise. She looked at them in shock.

Gaius!


End file.
